The use of fall away arrow rests is well known in the field of archery. More specifically, arrow rests previously devised and utilized for the purpose of falling away to preclude drag are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations. While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives, the devices do not provide drop away arrow rests that prevent movement of the launcher during the drawing, firing or let down of an archery bow. They also do not provide a delay function for the dropping of the launcher after release of the bow string when firing the arrow.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a new and improved drop away arrow rest which can be used to prevent movement of the launcher during the drawing, firing or let down of an archery bow. It is also beneficial to have an optimized delayed dropping of the launcher after release of the bow string to provide maximum support for the arrow during the launch with a last second, high speed dropping motion to clear the vanes on the arrow.